


Baldi's Ultimate Harem

by TranslationHell



Category: Baldi's Basics, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, Inanimate Object Porn, Multi, Orgy, Sixsome, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslationHell/pseuds/TranslationHell
Summary: Baldi, the legendary teacher known for his hearing, goes to work one day to find that everyone he knows and loves is acting completely different! Could it be fate? What could be in store for Baldi...?





	Baldi's Ultimate Harem

Baldi cleared his throat and greeted the class of Here School in his typical friendly demeanour, waving. "Oh, hi! Welcome to my schoolhouse!" Usually, his class would sincerely welcome him back. Normally, a chorus of happy, obedient school-goers would loudly shout "Hello, Baldi!" to their favourite teacher. However, it was immediately clear that was not going to happen.

The only people present in class were the three most dedicated students: Playtime, It's a Bully, and Arts and Crafters, not to mention that none of them were making an effort to respond. Baldi's friendly smile started to die down as he noticed this fact, ready to slap his ruler against his hand threateningly. However, just before he was about to bring down the Ruler of Justice™, Playtime spoke up.

"Don't worry, Mr. Baldi! This is all on purpose. We just want to... play with you..." she said in a seductive tone, but still with her usual distorted voice. "That's correct," stated It's a Bully. "We will be taking your  _ **v i r g i n i t y .**_ " Baldi's ruler still swung down onto his hand, but this time, it wasn't an act of intimidation. His frown started to grow into a smile as his pelvic reigon started to grow into a tent.

Arts and Crafters's googly pupils were drawn to the massively growing bulge. Despite his usual timidness, he couldn't help but make the first physical move, throwing himself onto Baldi's crotch. The fabric of his mouth collided with the fabric of his teacher's jeans. He fiddled his soft, inviting lips around the buttons on Baldi's pants, undoing them and allowing the teacher's oversized member to be shown to the class.

"This looks like it'll be fffun! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee~!" Playtime said, using one of the ends of her jumprope to massage her clitoris. Baldi stared down at the massive sock puppet, continuously slamming his ruler in his hand, as if to say "That's right, you continue rubbing that cock you little fucking piece of wearable fabric." It's a Bully simply watched on. It was tempting for him to walk up to Arts and Crafters to force him to hand over that juicy cock, but he restrained himself.

Suddenly, the school's janitor came bursting through the classroom door. "LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN' TIIIME!" Gotta Sweep shouted. Playtime, the mastermind of the game, perfectly planned out Gotta Sweep's arrival, knowing that he'd haphazardly sweep the room as the fuckfest began. The sentient broom forcefully shoved It's a Bully and Playtime into Arts and Crafters, essentialy turning everyone in the room into a mass of flesh, fabric, and cleaning appliances.

Everybody sensually grinded against everyone else. It's a Bully's bulge rubbed against Arts and Crafters, Playtime was sandwiched between Gotta Sweep and Arts and Crafters, and Baldi's lanky frame caused him to fall into the pile and hit everyone with his dick. Principal of the Thing, who had heard everything, came bursting through the door with the speed of a thousand angry fanboys. "No orgies in the halls," he sternly said, "you should all be extremely ashamed."

Gotta Sweep, acting out of rebellion due to being paid minimum wage, lunged out of the horrific mass of sexual intercourse and forced his handle into The Principal's underwear. With a quick movement, his pants and boxers were completely shredded and gone. Not bothering with primitive concepts such as lube, Gotta Sweep forced himself up Principal of the Thing's anus, reaching his stomach. "I look forward to your next salary review" the penetrated man said in a monotonous voice.

Immediately after he finished talking, Gotta Sweep shouted out "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" as he threw himself back into the bunch of bodies. Everyone continued the orgy blissfully, Principal of the Thing included. They all continued to suck and fuck their way to happiness, managing to last for hours before they couldn't hold in their nut any longer. They decided to all cum on Arts and Crafters, because he was the only one without any genitals. He was understandably pissed, due to how long that might take to wash off.

Meanwhile, a poor student ran through the halls, just trying to find 7 notebooks and get the fuck out. They were mostly just confused, and a bit unsettled. Usually, everyone who ever set foot in the school would be chasing after them, trying to send them to detention, or even beating them to death! But no, there wasn't a soul to be seen. However, there was a large amount of loud, demonic noises coming from a single classroom. They didn't want to set foot inside that classroom in their lifetime.

And that, my friends, was the story of the first person who was actually scared by Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning.


End file.
